


Драгоценность

by AlGhoul



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bugs & Insects, Gen, Hallucinations, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Когда ты должен Мафии огромную сумму денег, самый простой способ рассчитаться – это вырастить на себе немного товара.





	Драгоценность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 за команду Пост-Апа.  
> Задание спецквеста - "Должна же я стерпеть двух-трёх гусениц, если хочу познакомиться с бабочками." Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери
> 
> Could translate later if needed.

Каждое утро для Андреа начиналось с того, что он осторожно снимал с ноги примотанный старой изолентой короб и внимательно осматривал голень. Синеватые вздувшиеся бугры росли медленно, словно неохотно. Слишком медленно, если уж на то пошло, но Андреа никто не спрашивал. На прошлой неделе бугры, наконец, начали шевелиться, но пока они не замерли обратно и не позеленели, резать их было рано.

Семья начинала терять терпение. Молодой колумбийский курьер Хамес, подобранный Семьёй в мадридских руинах, ходил теперь к Андреа почти каждый день. На днях он пришёл с подбитым глазом.

– Они всё ещё не готовы! Что я могу с этим сделать! – восклицал Андреа, сидя на скрипучей спальной лавке и экспрессивно размахивая костылями. Бить его Семья не могла, чтобы не повредить товар. Вместо этого они били Хамеса, как ответственного за доставку.

– Папа Джиджи недоволен. Папа Джиджи говорит, ты тянуть время, не платить, – на ломаном итальянском объяснял Хамес. – Сказал – отрубить ногу и принести, в следующий раз. Нет бабочек – нет паспорт! Останешься здесь, утонуть, радиация, плохо, плохо!

Андреа в ответ разражался сложной пламенной речью, а Хамес спешно прикрывал уши статуе Богоматери, стоявшей при входе в комнату. Старая вера была по большей части запрещена на затопленных территориях Новой Европы, а потому её особенно рьяно придерживались в высокогорьях. «Мы чтим традиции» – было выбито в мраморе над входом в Убежища каждой из Семей. Символы Старой веры стали первыми и главными символами принадлежности к преступному миру.

После каждой оживлённой дискуссии Хамес уходил несолоно хлебавши, а Андреа ковылял в банный угол делать питательные компрессы. Он провёл в заточении всё лето и мог только надеяться, что бдительные соседи по подвалу не вызовут милицию: скрытность была первым признаком фермерства, и никто не хотел оказаться сообщником в глазах закона.

Андреа не очень переживал насчёт угроз. Это был вопрос качества: на мёртвом мясе товар рос отвратительно. В самом деле, если бы не это небольшое обстоятельство, трущобы вымирали бы гораздо быстрее. Но всё же, всё же. Испытывать терпение главы Бианконери, пожалуй, и правда не стоило – только не при долге в пять миллионов кредитов. Ничего личного, просто бизнес. Насквозь личный бизнес. Насквозь пропитанный кровью. Как обычно.

Вот и сегодня. На этот раз Хамес явился с разбитой губой и ещё более грустный, чем обычно. Принес двухдневный запас еды, поставил на стол.

– Скоро? – спросил он коротко, чтобы не повредить свежие швы.

Андреа тяжело вздохнул и молча показал ногу. Она уже начала покрываться зеленоватыми пятнами, а бодрое шевеление замедлилось. От количества токсина ему казалось, что у него и в самом деле осталась всего одна нога. К концу недели должны были начаться галлюцинации. Свобода того стоила. «Походка фермера» была обеспечена ему до конца дней, но паром на Корсику автоматически продлял эти дни в несколько раз. Корсика. Волшебный сказочный край, которому почти не досталось ни от бомб, ни от цунами. Она того стоила.

Хамес рассмотрел бугры с лупой и фонариком, удовлетворённо кивнул:

– Мы приедем в пятницу. Готов будь.

Они оба знали, что к этому невозможно быть готовым.

К пятнице Андреа уже казалось, что стены нападают на него. Нога отнялась окончательно, тошнило. Хамес привел с собой ещё одного альце, чтобы было удобнее тащить безвольное тело. Сквозь головокружение Андреа отметил, что альце был элитный – личная свита Папы Джиджи, ближний круг. Разве его везут не в госпиталь? «Может, для контроля просто», – подумал он, закрывая глаза. В расширенные зрачки попадало слишком много света.

У подножия посёлка Андреа погрузили в лодку, прикрыв брезентом. По пятницам милиция была сильнее занята пьяницами, чем лодочниками, но с минимум пятью миллионами на кону разумнее было не привлекать внимания.

Причалили к берегу уже в темноте. Облицованное мрамором бронированное Убежище Бианконери светилось, как эльфийская крепость; Андреа мучительно пытался вспомнить, откуда у него такие ассоциации, но дрожащее от горячки сознание уже летело дальше, отказываясь слушаться. Наверное, старые сказки из детства бередили душу. Глава Семьи – как злой подгорный король. Или добрый? Андреа не мог сообразить. Хотелось, чтобы всё осталось позади. Его волокли по красной ковровой дорожке, как звезду мирового масштаба, и от такого сравнения стало смешно.

– Скорее надо вырезать, – обеспокоенно сказал Хамес.

– Папа сказал, сначала к нему! – упрямо пробубнил альце.

– Я в поряд… – начал было Андреа, но желудок с ним не согласился, и пришлось умолкнуть.

В обитом ореховыми панелями кабинете их уже ждали специалисты. Пол был застелен полиэтиленом, и на мгновение Андреа испугался, что покинет кабинет молчаливым свертком, но потом его взгляд скользнул в сторону и упал на сидящую в кресле чёрную фигуру. Папа Джиджи собственной персоной – в отглаженном костюме Старого Света, с небрежно расстегнутым воротником рубашки – восседал под полутораметровым резным распятием, висевшим на стене. Трудно было представить какое-то другое олицетворение Власти. Capo di tutti capi, фактический хозяин всей Выжившей Флоренции, отец своим солдатам, отправивший на тот свет больше народу, чем последняя из бомб.

Ни один из них не подал виду, что знал другого раньше. Другой мир, другие правила.

Андреа подтащили поближе, позволяя ему проявить уважение поцелуем руки. Он почтительно приложился губами к избитым костяшкам, стараясь не замечать свечения, которое исходило от смуглой кожи. Галлюцинации усиливались с каждой минутой – того и гляди в следующую минуту ему начало бы казаться, что у всех присутствующих отросли рога и хвосты. У Джиджи вот уже отрос нимб. Проваливаясь в полудрёму, Андреа подумал, что он там был всегда – просто никто не видел.

Ногу пронзила резкая боль; альце спешно сунул Андреа в зубы тряпку и покрепче ухватил за руки. Хамес отвернулся и старался смотреть в окно: он ненавидел эту часть. Хирург быстро и умело делал надрезы на коже и тут же вынимал из-под неё щипцами затвердевшие куколки. Самый ценный товар нового мира, выращенный на крови и костях.

Плёнку на полу заливало зеленоватой жижей. Пять миллионов кредитов, отданных за путёвку на Корсику для жены и ребенка; ещё два миллиона за себя – если доживет. Семь куколок в семи стеклянных колбах, грязная тряпка в зубах и некрасивый неодобрительный Иисус на стене. Сколько стоит свобода?

– Ну, рассчитались, стало быть, – кратко резюмировал Папа, поднимаясь из кресла и делая неопределённое движение рукой. – Вколите ему антидот и отправляйте.

«Я даже не знаю, доплыли они или нет», – подумал Андреа напоследок – перед тем, как всё стемнело.

Где-то вдалеке над головой всю ночь кричали чайки.


End file.
